Additions to 02x05
by AmyBeckett
Summary: Veronica and Weevil find some middle ground. After the 'Additions to 02x04' Set mostly post 02x05 BftP


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Veronica Mars (well my computer I typed this on I guess) and am only having what I hope is harmless fun with the characters. I mean no infringement on any copyrights held by Rob Thomas, UPN, the WB, or any other person or entity with legal rights to the show. And if requested by any of the aforementioned owners I will remove all instances of this from public forums.  
Author's note: I have no beta, and I'm ok with that. Yes there maybe some grammatical errors, but if you don't like it just go read another fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Weevil walked into Mars Investigations looking around hesitantly. "Hold on a moment…" Veronica trailed off as she exited Keith's office to find him. She moved swiftly behind her desk, "Don't tell me you got arrested again."

"Nope, seem to recall you're out of get out of jail free cards anyways."

"I doubt you're here to volunteer for the campaign."

He looked around the room at all the posters. "I don't know might be able to find you a table to store this on."

"My organization methods aside, what do you need?"

"You not able to avoid me."

"You haven't been going out of your way to approach me either." she became defensive.

"The only place I've seen you is the school hallway. You want your _boyfriend_ to know what happened?" he snapped back.

"It's not like I did anything wrong." She paused to glare at him, "Or that it'll be happening again."

"No argument there" he answered with disgust.

"If it's so repulsive, why didn't you save us the trouble in the first place?"

"You piss me off." She gave him a look demanding further explanation. "I do stupid shit when mad."

"If that where true you'd be in jail long ago."

He moved until he was directly across from her. "I don't get mad like that. I _always_ think things through clearly."

Veronica's expression faltered for a second before she resumed, "What's the point of this again?"

"It's not going to happen again, so you can quit panicking and putting things…" He rapped his knuckles on the desk, "…between us."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Why is it an issue for you?"

He smirked and leaned forward, speaking in a conservatory tone "Because despite what you say, I'm sure you produce jail passes in your closet."

She shook her head, but relaxed slightly. "Wouldn't bet on it; I'd rather of made a deal with the devil for the last one."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Weevil approached from the side as Veronica took a ball from Backup. He watched as she scratched his head and threw it again. She stood ad watched as the dog chased after the ball calling back, "Backup's not gonna attack you if you talk." She paused and looked over her shoulder, "He's pretty harmless playing at the beach."

"It's not the dog I'm worried about."

"You can stop guessing where I hid the tazer; it's at home."

He gave her a smart-ass smirk, "At the moment I'm more curious how you'll look in homecoming court."

She rolled her eyed and grimaced as Backup bounded back to them. "Want to do me a favor?" she asked as she took the ball again. He raised his eyebrows when she looked back at him. "Go vote for anyone else." She punctuated her statement by heaving the ball as she said anyone.

"But then if Fennel's elected king your plan to dance with him will be ruined." He mocked, as he moved to stand next to her.

"I'll take a whole roll of film for yearbook as long as I don't have to be in them."

"Issues with homecoming or yearbook in general?"

"After last years stunning contributions of being led out in cuffs and cutting Wallace down, I'm just hoping to keep a low profile."

Backup bounded back and Weevil crouched to retrieve the ball. "You sure it's not what you want?" he asked seriously.

"Would I ask _you_ to participate in a school election again if I wasn't sure this time?"

He stood and threw the ball, not looking at her. "It's your life back, V."

She turned to face him and crossed her arms, "I think I made it perfectly clear I don't want it."

He smiled at her, "Point of no return."

She smiled back, but added, "Better be the last one."

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about the election."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Weevil sat on his porch, hunched with his elbows on his knees. He looked up when the gate opened, and was startled to see Veronica walking towards him. She was slightly downcast, but her stature held determination as she walked over and sat down next to him. He watched her as she leaned back and rested on her elbows looking out across the yard. Her focus was on nothing in particular and her brow was creased in thought, but she remained quiet. "What are you doing here V?"

"Not starting an inquisition..." she answered while her brow creased further. "Or asking for a favor." Weevil regarded with her confusion as she turned to him. "I'm just existing." Her eyes where clear as she spoke, with no trace of her usual defenses. "Apparently, I sux at it."

His confusion had only deepened as she spoke, "What's going on?"

"I'm really bad at being a friend." she stated in a blunt tone. "You should know that before you decide." He continued to look at her like she was speaking gibberish. "If you've not given up, I'm going to do my part."

His look changed from confusion to amusement, "So… you're existing?"

She took on a slightly defensive tone, "It seemed like a good place to start. After all it's nearly impossible to talk without asking questions."

"You going to tell me what got you so upset?"

"I'm handling it." Weevil just regarded her with a disbelieving look. "Wallace is missing. It looks like he left from the dance last night."

"That's why you're acting so weird."

"Call it one of those life altering moments." Her volume dropped, along with her head. "I can't loss another friend."

Weevil reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, and said comfortingly "So, we're existing huh?"

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "That's the plan."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica walked out of Mars Investigations to find a bike helmet sitting on her hood. She looked up and down the road trying to figure out what was going on. She hesitantly walked up and lifted the helmet, still looking around. Weevil stepped out from between the buildings ending up right behind her, "You know you are one tough person to surprise."

She jumped and spun around quickly, "Damn it Weevil!" He smiled at her in self satisfaction, "I like it that way. What's up?"

He took the helmet from where she dropped it on the hood as she spun and held it out to her, "Come on."

She took the helmet, but demanded "Where are we going?"

"You do not get to know yet." Veronica looked at him skeptically, "Just get on the bike."

Veronica gave him a brief glare before countering, "Can't, don't know where you hide it."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Weevil lead Veronica into a casual bar, "What are we doing here?"

"Having fun, most people find it comes after existing."

She smiled at him teasingly, "Really? Wow you better be careful or I might think you like having me around."

He countered with a cocky smile of his own, "I just need someone around that's easy to beat." He handed her a pool cue and they turned to an empty table.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Awhile later they where playing pool and Veronica sunk the 8-ball. "Are you sure this isn't too bad for your reputation or something?" she continued to tease him.

He smiled at her, "I'll just tell them you're a pool shark. They'll believe me, you white girls can be trouble." Veronica bit her lower lip and looked contemplative, "What's going on?"

"Did Lilly ever call you her boyfriend?" she asked quietly. Then she looked at him with a slight wince, "Sorry, old habits die hard. You don't need to answer."

He looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "I expected it would come up eventually. It's not something I'd be ok with being called."

"That would have made it a challenge for her."

He laughed appreciatively, "Yeah, one would think that, but she never did. I think I was just a rebellion thing; she never thought it was serious. Besides boyfriend is a term you use with your friends and until you said something I was under the impression none of you knew."

"I didn't." He looked at her with curiosity, "I found out while I was investigating."

He watched for a moment as she thought before asking, "Why are you asking?"

"The whole thing with Madame Sophie was going through my head today."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "And here I thought you where a fact girl, and wouldn't put much faith in mysticism and prophecy."

"I'm not, but I guess it brought up my own thoughts."

"About Echolls?"

She surprised him by changing topics, "Do you know people say I turned into Lilly?" He nodded to her, "Especially after I was dating Logan, and now that the tabloids have made the thing with you public knowledge."

"That a problem?"

"Not exactly, I'm just not sure it's what I want."

"You're not Lilly." She turned to him with curiosity, her eyes asking for it be true. "You look out for the masses; I'm not sure she knew hoe to look out for anyone. She only did what was fun, while you do whatever needs to be done." Veronica smiled slightly then looked off wistfully. "And she never would of tolerated this many words being exchanged, let alone with so much depth." He gave her a friendly leer and she rolled her eyes. "You aren't Lilly, V. I don't think you could be."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"I think I liked you working only at the Java Hut." Duncan commented as he threw an arm over her shoulder and began walking down the hall.

Veronica looked at him with playful confusion, "I don't recall any free coffee."

"But you did work less hours."

Her confusion turned sincere, "What do you mean?"

"I tried to call you last night; when you didn't answer I assumed you where working."

She smiled in excess, "I wasn't working; I was hanging out with a friend."

"Really?" He pouted at her, "And I got left alone and bored."

She nudged him playfully, "You hang out with Logan; we'll just have to coordinate better next time." She smiled at him and walked into her classroom. As soon as she sat down, she pulled out her cell phone and typed 'Need to talk when you when you have a minute.' She hit send and the screen flashed 'sent to Weevil' as she stuffed it into her bag.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica walked on to the beach with Backup to find Weevil leaning against a bulletin board. She glanced around and walked over to him, "Bad time?"

"Waiting for you. What's up?"

"Got a question." She leaned against the board next to him.

He smiled at the ocean, "Not doing so good with breaking that habit V."

"This one isn't for a case." He quirked an eyebrow, "This is about us." He turned his head, giving her his full attention. "Are we public?" He looked around the beach and then back at her clearly confused. "Obviously we talk in public, but are we friends or just associates?"

"Guess that depends on people's views." he answered in a non-comitial tone.

She sighed in frustration, "Someone asked me where I was last night, what was I suppose to tell them:

"If it was law enforcement, I suggest you leave out the bar." She leveled him with a glare that could melt stone. He studied her as he carefully answered, "What did you tell them?"

"That I was hanging out with a friend."

"Where's the problem? You told them the truth."

"And what if they asked me who. Should I have told the truth about that too?"

"Some reason you want to lie about it?"

She closed her eyes and dropped her head back against the bulletin board. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"If someone asked you, you'd tell them you where with me?"

"Assuming I'd speak to them in the first place."

"It's not against your bad-ass image to hang out with a girl or anything?" she asks, her posture relaxing.

He smiled slightly, "I'll be ok; what about you?"

"Please, like anyone would question my bad-ass-ness." She gave him a cocky smirk that softened into a smile. "Shouldn't have a problem next time."

"Good, because my grandmother already asked. And despite her assurances she knows what friend means, she wants you to come to dinner."

Weevil looked uncomfortable when he finished and Veronica chuckled a little. "Even though I suspect the food would be great, I'll think of an excuse."

"Probably better if you don't; she hasn't exactly picked up subtlety."

Her smile grew, but then a crease formed between her brows. "That the only reason?"

He looked over surprised, "Hum?"

She but her lower lip before quietly saying, "I'd happily trade prodding for a home cooked meal, minus bad news, that actually had people at it."

He shrugged, "You want to come it's fine with me, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
-----------------------------------------------  
Veronica was juggling grocery bags into the apartment when her phone began to ring. She rushed to get the bags onto the table and barely got her phone out before it went to voicemail, "Hello.""Do not give away who I am or I'll hanging up." Wallace's voice urged her."Ok Mr. McPherson, you'll going to need to wait for a minute while I find a pen." She quickly did a circuit of the house and found no-one. "The apartment is empty. What I going on?" She proceeded to her computer as she spoke."I need to tell you I'm alright. I am with my dad and I want time to figure out what's going on in my life. I need you not to look for me."Her hand stopped and hung in mid-air above her power button, and her voice was only a gasp "What?""I know you, I know you're looking, and I want you to stop."Her voice held an edge of pleading, "Wallace people here are really freaking out, we are all worried." "This is my decision. I don't need my mother making it harder."Veronica staled, her eyes rimmed with moisture, she squeezed them shut and then they reopened with determination. Her voice had gone back to a no nonsense tone, "Even if I did, Dad won't, and seeing as he taught me, you'll still get found.""No, I won't. We're covering my trail, the only way I am going to be found is if someone does more then blur the moral high ground. Keith maybe many things, but he's not that." He paused to let his point sink in, "Veronica, I am asking you to let me do what I need to. I'm ok, please stop looking."She attempted to sputter a response, but he hung up on her. She pulled the phone away from her ear in time to see a number blink off the screen, and resolutely hit the power button on her computer. She logged into her PI website and rapidly typed in the number from her phone.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Veronica was pacing around slowly in a secluded area of the beach while Backup ran. The combination of agitation and deep thoughts kept her from noticing that everyone was keeping their distance. "What's going on?" a familiar voice stopped her and she turned to find Weevil standing in her well tread path. "Don't know." He looked at her in disbelief and waited, "I shouldn't talk about it; can't talk about it here."He looked around them to make sure everyone had remained back, "No-one's going to hear us."She rechecked the people before taking a step towards him and continuing quietly, "I found him, but he doesn't want to be. He told me not to, but I did it anyway. And now I can't decide if I should tell them or not."He adopted her tone, "Who are we talking about?""Wallace." she whispered, and then returned to her low tone, "He called me; I traced the number. I know where he is, but his call was to ask me to stop looking.""Isn't your dad looking for him anyway?"She became distracted with thought, and answered distractedly, "He already checked where he is, and there was no trace. He might not find him, and it'll take a lot of time if he does." She stopped and looked at him contemplatively, biting her lower lip. "Dad and Alicia are so worried, I don't know if I can not tell them.""Why doesn't he want them to know?""He said he wanted time to figure things out."Weevil nodded in understanding. "Do you think he's in danger?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. "Then is relieving their concern worth breaking his trust in you?" She looked down sadly, "He doesn't have much reason to trust me in the first place.""He trusts you or he wouldn't have called, or at least he'd have blocked the number."Veronica looked up at him and smiled a little and said sarcastically, "Another secret, just what I always wanted."Weevil nearly rolled his eyes at her, "Please, you live for the damn things."


End file.
